


Not Him

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Weyoun 6 lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Ezri meets Weyoun 6 for the first time.
Relationships: Ezri Dax & Weyoun 6
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> you know that moment when you're almost asleep and then a few lines of dialogue hit you and so you grab your phone or a notebook or whatever and write it down before you forget, but then by the time you find it again you completely forget having ever written it? yeah, that's what this was. i found this (well, most of it anyway) in my notes app from about three weeks ago, written at 3:07 a.m.

“Hey, Odo, Julian wanted me to have you check out the—”

Ezri stopped dead in her tracks when she saw not Odo sitting at the Constable’s desk, but another figure entirely. He sat hunched over the desk, his attention focused on a small electronic device, the screen of which displayed a series of moving, colorful animated shapes and characters.

A game of some sort, she guessed.

“Oh, sorry,” she said. “I have something for…”

It wasn’t until he looked up that she realized.

She recognized him.

He wore a different kind of outfit now, more Bajoran civilian than Dominion diplomat, but sure enough, it was him. It was the same face, the same eyes.

She tried not to flinch too visibly as she continued, “For Constable Odo.”

“You can leave it here and I’ll make sure he gets it.”

_ The same voice. _

“Um.” She pressed her comm badge. “Dax to Odo, there’s a…” she started to say, but stopped herself. “Sir, Weyoun is in your office?”

His expression as he stared back at her was one of embarrassment and shame, feelings which soon found their way to her as well. There had to be more to this than she realized. She should have just left the PADD with him, turned, and left. That was all that was required of her. But she let her fear and her confusion get the better of her.

**_“Yes, Lieutenant,”_ ** Odo’s voice came in after a few seconds of dead air.  **_“I, uh, I asked him to keep an eye on things for me while I stepped out.”_ **

“Oh.”

**_“Is everything alright?”_ **

“Yes, I just...have something from Dr. Bashir for you.”

**_“Leave it there. I’ll get it when I get back.”_ **

“Okay.”

**_“Thank you, Lieutenant.”_ **

“Sure.”

Slowly, she stepped forward, and she placed the PADD on the corner of the desk, her eyes never leaving the man in front of her. As she got closer, though, she began to notice how pale he looked, the dark plum-colored bruising around his eyes, the scar which stretched along the underside of his jaw and wrapped around the side of his neck, up towards the back of his skull, which was mostly hidden by the dark wool knit cap he wore. She couldn’t meet his eyes, but whether that was from some fear which predated this particular encounter or from embarrassment, she couldn’t tell.

“Thank you,” Weyoun said.

She nodded, and turned to leave, but she was abruptly stopped when he spoke up once again at the last moment.

“I’m not him.”

She stopped just at the door and turned around to see him looking back at her, his eyes wide and still very nervous.

“What?” she asked.

“Whoever it was that hurt you,” he said. “I...I’m not him. But I want you to know I’m sorry for...for whatever he did to you, or whatever he said.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Okay,” she said softly.

Her lips tightened into something which wasn’t quite a smile, and with a slight nod, she turned and left the room.


End file.
